1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve construction, and more particularly, a valve construction adapted to stop the flow of water or other fluid in a pipe but which permits a free and ready waste of the water or fluid which has passed through the valve after the same has been closed, to insure that no foreign waste material can enter into the water or fluid supply system.
2. State of the Prior Art
The stop and waste valve construction of the present invention is designed to replace the usual water cut-off valve used in all dwellings and other places where a city water supply is provided. Such water cut-off valves are disposed in a globe valve or gate valve housing which when closed precludes water from flowing into the water supply system in the dwelling, for example, when an emergency arises.
The valve construction of the present invention can be used with a standard globe valve or gate valve housing. The valve construction will provide a positive water shut-off but in addition, has the added advantage of insuring that no foreign waste material can possibly enter into the water supply system after the stop valve has been closed. This objective is attained by providing a cleansing system in addition to the ordinary stop-valve, and to arrange the cleansing system to be operative at substantially the same time as when the stop valve is seated and conversely, the cleansing system to be substantially closed at the same time that the stop valve is opened to permit water or fluid to freely flow through the globe valve housing.
Stop and waste valves have been known in the prior art. Particularly, the patent to Charmois, U.S. Pat. No. 909,989, illustrates a dual valve construction for operation within a globe valve housing wherein a waste valve is automatically opened at substantially the same time the stop valve is seated to waste any water or fluid which has passed through the valve. Other dual valve systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 608,179 to Coffey and U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,418 to Aughenbaugh. All of these patents, however, rely upon a dual valve construction for wasting the fluid or water after a stop valve is closed.